Como Vinho
by Yoko Hiyama
Summary: Uma doce previsão sobre o relacionamento de Oishi e Eiji muitos anos no futuro. GP YAOI


Oishi acordou com os primeiros raios de sol que invadiram o quarto e, depois de coçar os olhos e se espreguiçar preguiçosamente, virou o corpo devagar na direção do companheiro deitado de bruços com o rosto adormecido voltado pro dele, tomando cuidado pra não fazer ruído, e observou, com um sorriso sonolento, a leve cadência de sua respiração. Apesar deste ser um hábito que cultivava desde que passara a dividir a mesma cama com Eiji, continuava a experimentar o mesmo prazer em passar os primeiros minutos do dia simplesmente olhando para o seu querido sem se preocupar com todos os possíveis problemas que a vida real lhe ofereceria mais tarde.

Era justamente durante estes curtos momentos, enquanto olhava os cabelos do companheiro que um dia foram tão vermelhos, mas agora tinham se transformado em um belo conjunto de fios muito finos, de um branco bem mais bonito do que o de seus próprios cabelos cada vez mais ralos, que Oishi parava pra pensar e parecia se dar conta de que os anos efetivamente tinham se passado, e junto com eles, as décadas. O Eiji deitado ao seu lado era muito diferente daquele que tinha conhecido enquanto jogava tênis como titular do Seigaku. O lindo garoto de 14 anos se transformara num lindo homem de 64 anos, e Oishi tivera o privilégio de acompanhar cada transformação pela qual seu companheiro passara bem de perto, vendo-o ganhar um físico cada vez mais belo, ao mesmo tempo que testemunhava todas as suas incríveis demonstrações de amadurecimento. Oishi sorriu intimamente ao pensar que poucas coisas lhe davam tanta alegria e orgulho do que ter sido companheiro de alguém tão especial como era o seu Eiji por tantos anos.

No início, quando ainda eram jovens com cerca de 15 anos, se descobriram apaixonados de uma maneira tal que tornava impossível fazer de conta que aquele sentimento tinha relação com a mera amizade. Não, logo não houve como negar que o que realmente sentiam ao se olharem era o mais puro amor adolescente dos mais fervorosos. Se entregar aos braços um do outro foi uma questão de tempo pois, cada toque só causava o anseio por um abraço, cada abraço, despertava a vontade de experimentar um beijo e os beijos, de tão deliciosos, aos poucos se tornaram cada vez mais íntimos e cheios de desejo, até que os dois simplesmente não eram mais capazes de se separar. Claro, naquela época nenhum dos dois sabiam muito sobre o que era amar de verdade, mas mesmo assim tinham vivido momentos maravilhosos juntos, se amando cada vez mais e mais, a ponto de desafiar suas famílias, tentando através de muitas brigas e discussões, tentar fazê-los entender o que sentiam, e que não estavam fazendo nada de errado. No final, tudo tinha dado certo, mas mesmo assim, os dois sentiram a necessidade de ter um espaço só pra eles e começaram a viver juntos antes mesmo da faculdade terminar.

Mas não tinha sido fácil. As pessoas imaginam que casamentos duradouros não são menos do que um milagroso mar de rosas, em que almas gêmeas, perfeitamente entrosadas vivem juntos até o fim dos seus dias, sem sofrer os problemas que a maioria dos casais enfrenta; mas a realidade não é tão doce e colorida assim. Apesar de saber que Eiji era sem dúvida alguma sua alma gêmea e mesmo com o entrosamento que sempre tiveram, ainda assim eram pessoas de hábitos e estilos de vida extremamente diferentes, e isso tornou a vida a dois um desafio a ser vencido.

Oishi jamais poderia esquecer como foram duros os primeiros anos, quando os dois começaram a viver juntos, num espaço quase tão pequeno quanto o salário conseguido com os empregos de meio período que faziam juntamente com a faculdade. Pensando agora, era engraçado lembrar o desespero que sentia quando ao chegar faminto e exausto depois de um dia duríssimo de trabalho e faculdade, Oishi se deparava com a casa bagunçada, o jantar por fazer e um Eiji cheio de energia e insaciável, exigindo toda a atenção e carinho que alguém poderia oferecer. Oishi se considerava um sujeito extremamente paciente, mas nem toda paciência do mundo poderia suportar alguns pequenos hábitos do seu ruivo, como por exemplo botar o som no último volume enquanto tomava banho e depois sair do banheiro aos pulos para dançar, cantar e patinar a casa toda de água, sem nunca esquecer de encerrar com um beijo e um longo abraço num Oishi de roupa completamente branca, todo passado engomado e, pelo menos até aquele momento, pronto pra ir pra faculdade.

Mas o que provocava a maior parte das brigas era sem dúvida nenhuma o hábito boêmio de Eiji, que sempre conseguia arrumar tempo e energia pra se enfiar em todas as festas da faculdade. Oishi detestava quando era arrastado para aqueles lugares, onde sentia-se incapaz de competir com a multidão de simpatizantes que Eiji atraía e invariavelmente acabava isolado, mal humorado e cheio de ciúmes, até que Eiji se cansasse de ser o centro das atenções e quisesse ir pra casa. Claro que apreciava muito menos ver seu namorado indo pra aqueles lugares sozinho. Oishi esperou ansiosamente pelo dia da formatura, só para ver o ruivo incansável passar a dedicar suas noites à discotecas barulhentas, e de quebra, arrastando-o junto, fazendo com que o pacato Oishi sentisse saudades da sua cama e do seu abajur, onde preferiria dedicar suas poucas horas em companhia de um bom livro.

Fora isso, ainda existiam os problemas que ambos enfrentavam em seus trabalhos pouco tempo depois da formatura. Como nem ele e nem Eiji sentiam-se capazes de esconder ou mentir quando lhe perguntavam sobre suas supostas namoradas/esposas, invariavelmente o que se seguia às suas respostas sinceras era um preconceito que se estendia às suas capacidades profissionais. Oishi nunca entendera porquê tinha que demonstrar ter muito mais habilidade do que o normal para conquistar algum respeito. Sempre que tivera a chance de uma posição melhor nos hospitais em que trabalhara, esbarrara na barreira invisível do preconceito. Era como se pensassem que o fato de ser gay de alguma forma o impedisse de ser um bom cirurgião, ou um bom diretor, o obrigando a provar sua competência quase que diariamente. O mesmo acontecia com Eiji, mas com uma diferença: Tais demonstrações de intolerância, por menores que fossem, sempre conseguiam ferir e muito seu companheiro, tão acostumado a se sentir amado e paparicado, tanto por Oishi, quanto pela família e amigos. Foram inúmeras as vezes que Eiji usara o seu colo pra chorar e ser consolado, sem precisar dizer uma única palavra sobre o que tinha ocorrido. Oishi sabia que Eiji não compreendia o preconceito e sofria muito mais do que ele ao sentir-se enjeitado sem que tivesse feito nada de mau contra ninguém. Mas eles sempre conseguiam superar todos os problemas, pois apesar de tudo, os dois sabiam que tinham um ao outro e que realmente não precisavam de mais do que isso.

Outro problema que ambos tiveram que enfrentar foi a impossibilidade de terem filhos. Tanto Oishi quanto Eiji amavam crianças e chegaram a pensar até mesmo na adoção, só para esbarrarem novamente na velha barreira do preconceito. Era como se por serem gays, não fossem capazes de criar uma criança e nada poderia ser mais injusto. Oishi ainda lembrava do que Eiji lhe dissera, às lágrimas, no mesmo dia em que decidiram desistir do sonho de criarem um filho juntos: Que tantos casais considerados normais não se mostravam capazes de ensinar aos filhos nada além da traição e do abandono, mas eles, justamente por não poderem ter filhos, saberiam como ninguém amar e valorizar a criança que recebessem, ensinando-os a buscar a felicidade, mesmo que o mundo inteiro fosse contra.

Oishi sabia que Eiji tinha razão, assim como tinha certeza de que eles saberiam criar e muito bem uma criança se tivessem tido a oportunidade. Mas com o passar do tempo, até mesmo essa ferida cicatrizou e hoje em dia Oishi estava plenamente convicto de que Eiji por si só era capaz de lhe proporcionar todas as alegrias e dores de cabeça que um filho lhe daria.

E assim, os anos iam passando, não sem brigas fabulosas e reconciliações cheias de romantismo que só faziam com que Oishi tivesse certeza de que amava Eiji e de que era correspondido, apesar dos momentos em que se pegava perguntando onde tinha deixado a cabeça quando se apaixonara por aquele furacão humano, tendo a certeza de que Eiji também se perguntava como poderia gostar de um cara metódico e metido a certinho como ele.

Bem, metido a certinho não era o melhor termo. Oishi não abandonara a mania de bancar a mãe e vivia importunando o companheiro com frases do tipo: "Eiji, você não deveria comer tanto doce, os seus triglicerídeos estão aumentados!", entre outras frases e conselhos médicos que o companheiro não gostava nem um pouco de ouvir. Claro que Eiji também não lhe dava ouvidos e continuava a manter a mesma vida desregrada de sempre, até ser surpreendido com um princípio de enfarto, ainda aos 46 anos de idade. E apesar de ter sido só um susto, tanto Oishi quanto Eiji ficaram terrivelmente assustados. Incrível como são sempre em momentos como esses que as pessoas aprendem a dar verdadeiro valor às coisas que amam. Assim como Eiji, um apaixonado pela vida, aprendera que tinha um corpo mortal como qualquer outro e que deveria cuidar bem dele, Oishi vira o seu companheiro de tantos anos deitado numa cama de hospital, e percebeu que simplesmente não seria capaz de viver sem ele. Naquele momento, ele fora dominado por um medo tão terrível de perdê-lo que era quase impossível manter-se calmo e confiante ao lado de Eiji durante os primeiros dias.

Mas novamente tudo deu certo e Eiji voltara pra casa, pronto pra outra. E dessa vez, tinha aprendido a lição. Abandonou de vez as noitadas e, por incrível que pareça, os doces também, passando a fazer com que Oishi acompanhasse suas dietas balanceadas e suas puxadas sessões de caminhadas e exercícios que, além de fazê-lo emagrecer alguns quilos, o deixou mais disposto e bem humorado do que nunca. Mas nada poderia se comparar ao bem que a mudança de hábitos fizera à Eiji. Graças a isso, seu querido aparentava ser bem mais jovem do que os seus 64 anos e ainda era capaz de fazer o coração de Oishi falhar só de admirar sua beleza. Mas Eiji não tinha sido o único a mudar de hábitos, Oishi também mudara seu ritmo de vida para se dedicar melhor ao companheiro, abandonando os plantões intermináveis e a estressante diretoria do hospital para passar a dar aulas na faculdade e atender convites para congressos e palestras sobre Medicina. Eiji tinha se aposentado no ano anterior e desde então o ajudava a revisar seus textos e preparar seus estudos, sempre que não estava concentrado em suas pinturas e cursos. E assim iam vivendo uma vida simples, mas na opinião de Oishi, totalmente deliciosa.

A mudança no ritmo da respiração de Eiji, seguida por uma série de resmungos preguiçosos fizeram com que Oishi despertasse de suas lembranças, sabendo que seu querido estava acordando. E de fato, poucos segundos depois, Eiji abriu os olhos lentamente, demorando mais alguns instantes para focalizar o olhar de Oishi, antes de sorrir, movendo um dos braços para segurar sua mão mais próxima.

- Bom dia, vovô. – uma voz rouca e ainda com resquícios de sono se vez ouvir.

- Bom dia. – Oishi respondeu, sorrindo, ao olhar nos olhos ainda sonolentos do companheiro.

- De quem é a vez? – Eiji perguntou, preguiçoso, e Oishi sabia que se referia ao café de manhã.

- Sua. Mas eu posso fazer pra você. O de sempre?

- Você limpou aquele peixinho ontem?

- Limpei.

- Faz pra mim? – Eiji pediu, usando um tom que era quase um miado.

- Faço. – Oishi concordou, sentindo-se como sempre incapaz de dizer não – e depois do café...?

- Caminhar.

- Certo. E depois...?

- Depois quero ler novamente aquele artigo que você escreveu pra aquela revista médica antes de você pôr no correio.

- Tudo bem. – Oishi concordou - Eu tava mesmo querendo dar umas acertadas no texto. E depois?

- Depois do almoço você vai me levar ao curso de pintura...

- Já tinha esquecido que era hoje...

- Eu sei. Você sempre esquece. – Eiji fez um bico, mas Oishi sabia que não estava nem um pouco chateado, mesmo porque, estava mais do que acostumado com esses pequenos esquecimentos.

- Mas não tem problema, só vamos precisar passar no posto pra abastecer antes. – Oishi falou ao lembrar-se que o tanque estava quase na reserva - E depois?

- Nós vamos ao mercado porque pretendo fazer aquela salada de kani pro jantar e não temos os ingredientes.

- Você vai fazer o jantar? Huum... – Oishi comemorou – mas antes disso...

- Antes disso? – Eiji perguntou, estimulando o outro a continuar.

- Você vai comigo ao clube porque acordei morto de vontade de nadar.

- Hum... seria ótimo... mas só vou se você me ajudar a escolher a gravura que eu vou pintar pro concurso. – Eiji barganhou, espantando os últimos vestígios de sono da voz.

- Negócio fechado. – Oishi concordou – e depois?

- Depois do jantar? Vamos pra cama. – e logo depois complementou, com um sorriso que Oishi conhecia o significado como ninguém – mais cedo.

- Me parece bom... – Oishi beijou a mão do seu querido – muito bom...

- Mas por agora... não faça o meu peixinho esperar muito lá na geladeira... – Eiji pediu, cheio de fome.

- Nem pensar. – Oishi respondeu, convicto, levantando-se da cama para preparar o café da manhã e começar mais um dia comum, como todos os outros que Oishi gostava tanto de relembrar enquanto velava o sono de Eiji pela manhã.

Fim

Uma observação bem idiota: Contando todos os anos em que os dois ficaram juntos, desde o comecinho do namoro, Eiji e Oishi fariam Bodas de Ouro. Tal par, tal bodas. Pfff... XD


End file.
